I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting wireless communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless system may include one or more base stations that can support communication for one or more user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A wireless system may include a number of small cells. A “cell” may refer to a base station and/or a coverage area of the base station, depending on the context in which the term is used. A small cell is a cell providing communication coverage for a small geographic area such as a home, an apartment, an office, a shop, etc. A small cell may include a base station, which may have an Internet backhaul to a network server and may support wireless communication for UEs within the coverage of the small cell. It may be desirable to efficiently support communication for UEs via small cells.